


Snowed In

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Voltron Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Adam and Shiro are snowed in. (Originally posted on Instagram)





	Snowed In

“It’s really coming down out there,” Shiro says, watching the snow fall outside the window.

“Hmm,” comes Adam’s response.

Shiro looks over his shoulder at Adam. He’s reading a book on the sofa, completely immersed. Shiro smiles and makes his way across the room.

“That’s it? Just ‘hmm,’” Shiro says as he gently takes the book from Adam’s hands and sets it on the coffee table. “We’re snowed in for the day: no classes, no meetings, no obligations; and that’s it, just ‘hmm’?”

Adam looks up and smiles. His dark eyes shining brightly.

“You know, I was actually reading that book,” he says, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

“Hmm,” Shiro quips, a playful glint in his eyes.

“Was I not giving you enough attention?” Adam mocks, shaking his head.

“I was just thinking we could do something together,” Shiro tells him and shrugs a shoulder.

“We love reading together, Takashi, unless you had something else in mind.” Adam smirks.

“Actually, I did.”

Without warning Shiro grabs Adam’s arms and pulls him to his feet. Then he’s pulling Adam toward the front door.

“Takashi-” Adam starts to protest.

Before he can finish, Shiro flings the door open and throws Adam into the snow, jumping in after him.

Peels of Shiro’s laughter echo over Adam’s continued protests. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Adam stand and start to brush the snow off of himself. Shiro pushes to his knees.

“Takashi!” Adam says through his own laughter. “You know I hate the cold! And it’s not good for you.”

“Yeah, but you’re good for me,” Shiro says as he pulls the small box from his pocket.

He’s been carrying it around for weeks now, looking for the perfect moment. But now, with Adam covered in snow, and the world bathed in white. What better time than this?

Laughter is still in Adam’s eyes as he turns to look at Shiro. It quickly shifts to awe and surprise.

“Takashi,” he whispers.

“Marry me, Adam.”

“Yes,” is Adam’s tearful reply.

And as Shiro kisses his now fiancé, he thinks that Adam might not mind the snow so much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
